IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 22
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 21 |obecny = #22 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 23 }} |Numer komiksu=22 |Data=23 października 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Ryan Jampole (okładka A) *Diana Skelly (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Priscilla Tramontano |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory=Priscilla Tramontano |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo, i Sega |Postacie= |Lokacje= *Restoration HQ *Lost Hex *Central City }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 22 – dwudziesty-drugi komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Last Minute, Part Two"! As the Metal Virus spreads faster and faster, it's getting harder for the Restoration to keep up... good thing they've got Amy Rose keeping relief efforts organized! Just as long as nothing happens to the Restoration base, everything will be... Oh... That might be a problem. The second of three simultaneous adventures! Can Amy keep the Restoration and refugees from the Metal Virus safe? Someone's trying to let Zombots in... but who?! Don't miss the Halloween variant cover by Nathalie Fourdraine! W Restoration HQ Amy analizowała sytuację: Sonic powinien znajdować się w pobliżu Barricade Town, gdzie biegał aby zebrać dane dla Tailsa; z kolei lis pracował nad lekarstwem na Metal Virus w swoim laboratorium w Central City a Tangle i Whisper mu pomagały; Silver zajmował się atakiem Zombotów w Ice Paradise; Vector i Espio wracali z Pine Grove Village z nową grupą ocalałych; Rouge zaginęła w akcji. Amy zdała sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, że zbyt wiele mówi do samej siebie. Zaraz po tym Cream przyszła do jej biura z herbatą i ciasteczkami. Amy zadała wtedy Cream pytanie jak to robi, na co króliczka odpowiedziała że przepisu na ciastka nauczyła się od Vanilli, która poznała go od swojej mamy, oraz że chciałaby nauczyć go równnież Amy. Amy jednak poprawiła się, mając na myśli to jak Cream radzi sobie z byciem radosną. Cream odpowiedziała że nie jest to dla niej łatwe i nadal nie śpi dobrze, z powodu tego spotkało Cheese'a i Chocolę. Zaczęła również dostrzegać jak jej matka i inni ocalali są przerażeni, a ich strach rozprzestrzenia się tak jak infekcja. Z tego powodu postanowiła być tak odważna jak Cheese i rozweselać innych. Dodała także, że może to robić dzięki temu że Amy jest bohaterką, która nigdy się nie poddaje. Wierzyła, że ona i Sonic znajdą sposóbb na to by uratować innych, dlatego wszystko dobrze się skończy i nie ma powodu by być smutnym. Amy otarła wtedy swoje łzy wzruszenia i przytliła Cream, mówiąc jej że dla niej też jest bohaterką. W trakcie gdy zaczęła jeść ciastka, zadzownił do niej Tails. Tymczasme na Lost Hex zebrała się grupa Deadly Six, której Zavok ogłosił że najnowszy pomocnik Doktora Eggmana zaprosił ich do pomocy w rozwiązaniu kryzysu na powierzchni. Zavok oznajmił, że przyjmą jego zaproszenie i później ukarzą. Zeena wtrąciła się jednak Zavokowi, sugerując że mogłaby to być kolejna pułapka, przez którą znaleźliby się w niewoli u Eggmana po raz drugi. Zavok jednak wściekle uciszył ją i po chwili odparł, że za pierwszym razem nie docenili Eggmana, ale teraz będą lepiej przygotowani. Zavok miał zamiar ukarać Eggmana za ich upokorzenie, oraz zniszczyć Sonica za to że ich pokonał, wraz z całym światem na dole. Z powrotem w Restoration HQ, Amy podziękowała Cream za poczęstunek, po czym postanowiła wrócić do pracy. Cream przyjrzała się bliżej ocalałym, którzy byli ściśnięci w budynku. Po chwili jej uwagę zwróciła kłótnia - okazało się, że Vector i Espio znaleźli Charmy'ego-Zombota i zamknęli w szklanym pojemniku, przyprowadzając do HQ. Gemerlowi jednak domagał się aby trzymać Charmy'ego z dala, ponieważ uważał że wszystkie Zomboty na terenie bazy stanowią zagrożenie, podczas gdy Vector twierdził że Chaotix nigdy nie zostawiają jednego ze swoich. Cream podleciała aby przerwać kłótnię, przypominając Gemerlowi ich rozmowę o Zombotach i tym, że zasługują na drugą szansę. Dodała także, że Vector i Espio będą pilnować Charmy'ego. Espio odparł wtedy, że Vector planował zamknąć Charmy'ego bezpiecznie w laboratorium Tailsa, obok Omegi. Gdy Tails wynajdzie lekarstwo, Charmy będzie natychmiastowo dostępny. Cream zgodziła się, podczas gdy Gemerl nie miał większego wyboru. Tymczasem jedna z ocalałych rozmawiała z innym uratowanym mieszkańcem, który przykrywał się pomarańczowym płaszczem. Rozmawiali ze sobą o ciasnej przestrzeni, oraz o wioskach z których pochodzili: on został uratowany z Pine Grove Village, a ona przebywała tam przez jakiś czas z dala od rodzimego Glass Hill. Twierdziła, że Eggman nigdy ich nie zaatakował, ale zrobiły to inne Zomboty, które przywędrowały z różnych części świata. Po chwili zauważyła, że ocalały w płaszczu zaczyna się trząść. Okazało się wtedy, że był pokryty przez Metal Virusa, a przedostał się do HQ gdyż nie chciał być sam. Po chwili stał się Zombotem, wywołując panikę u pobliskich osób. Ocalali zaczęli uciekać, popychając Vectora, który próbował ich uspokoić. Gemerl szybko zabrał Cream z dala od zagrożenia, podczas gdy słoik w którym trzymany był Charmy pękł. Charmy uwolnił się i zaczął atakować ocalałych, co zmusiło Espio do wciśnięcia przycisku zaalarmowania całego HQ. Na dźwięk alarmu, Amy podbiegła do swojego mikrofonu, aby poinformować pilotów Restoration aby przygotowali statki ratunkowe do natychmiastowego odlotu. Zanim mogła zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Gemerl został wepchnięty do jej biura przez Zombota. Szybko chwyciła młotek i wyrzuciła Zombota, pytając Gemerla o stan. Robot odpowiedział, że nie będzie w stanie kontrolować aktywnych Zombotów, dlatego dziewczyna kazała mu zabrać Omegę i udać się na statek ratunkowy, oraz skanować każdego kto będzie wchodzić na pokład. Gemerl początkowo odmówił, chcąć bronić Cream, ale Amy przypomniałą mu że był z nich wszystkich najszybszy, oraz że Tails będzie im potrzebny aby odbudować Omegę, który pomoże później w obronie. Amy obiecała że znajdzie Cream, po czym Gemerl wyruszył z nowymi rozkazami. Amy z bólem na nowo powstałe Zomboty, po czym ruszyła do ataku, odrzucając wiele z nich młotem. Udało jej się odnaleźć Cream, która musiała patrzeć jak Vanilla jest otaczana przez Zomboty. Vanilla poprosiła Amy, aby uratowała jej córkę. Amy szybko wskoczyła i zabrała Cream, za co Vanilla podziękowała, zanim została przytłoczona przez Zomboty. Gemerl przeskanował następnie Cream i Amy, nie wykrywając u nich żadnych śladów infekcji. Cream chciała wrócić do swojej matki, lecz było za późno. Amy zwróciła się następnie do Espio, pytając się go gdzie podziali się piloci. Według kameleona tylko jednemu udało się wydostać, razem z grupą ocalałych. Amy powiedziała następnie Cream aby znalazła sobie siedzenie i ze smutkiem patrzyła, jak Espio ją odprowadza. Tymczasem Vector przytrzymywał drzwi tak mocno ścieśnione jak było to możliwe. Gemerl przeskanował wszystkich ocalałych i potwierdził, że wśród nich nie ma żadnych zainfekowanych. Gdy Vector chciał zamknąć drzwi, Charmy wleciał do środka, kierując się na pokład. Krokodyl szybko złapał go w obie dłonie, co zaalarmowało Espio. Ponieważ Vector miał już na sobie ślady infekcji, Gemerl poprosił aby oddalił się. Krokodyl zgodził się i wyszedł z Charmym za drzwi, prosto w tłum Zombotów. Następnie zatrzasnął je, przedtem informując Espio o tym że teraz to on jest szefem Chaotix. Gemerl domknął następnie drzwi, podczas gdy Amy i Espio patrzyli na to z szokiem. Robot podszedł do nich i ostrzegł, że Vector jest na tyle silny by zniszczyć drzwi gdy już stanie się Zombotem. Bohaterowie więc szybko wycofali się na statek i odlecieli, przybywając do portu w Central City. Tangle i Whisper poprowadziły ocalałych z miasta na pokład. Po chwili dołączył do nich Tails, który dowiedział się od Amy o upadku HQ. Przeraziło go to, ponieważ nie udało mu się załadować zgromadzonych danych, ale teraz stracił również swój komputer, z pomocą którego mógłby coś zdziałać. Bohaterowie stracili zgromadzone dane dotyczące lekarstwa, a ich jedyną nnadzieją był Sonic który nadal miał przy sobie bio-skaner. Nagle Tanngle otrzymała wiadomość od Jewel, która wydawała się panikować. Postacie *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Gemerl *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zomom **Master Zik **Zeena **Zor Galeria Okładki IDW 22 A raw.png|Okładka A, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 22 preview 0.jpg IDW 22 preview 1.jpg IDW 22 preview 2.jpg IDW 22 preview 3.jpg IDW 22 preview 4.jpg IDW 22 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy numer w serii komiksowej Sonic the Hedgehog, w której Sonic zostaje wspomniany, a nie pojawia się fizycznie. *Mapa świata pojawiająca się w Restoration HQ przypomina nieco tą z gry Sonic Forces. *Podczas gdy ikona Sonica na monitorze w Restoration HQ bazowana jest na jego ikonie z dodatkowego życia, ikony Tailsa, Silvera, Vectora, Espio i Rouge przypominają bardziej ich flagi z serii Mario & Sonic. *Jeden z ocalałych wydaje się wypowiadać słowa "Froggy?! Where are you?!", co może być nawiązaniem do postaci kota Biga, którego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Żabek. *Na okładce RI tego numeru pojawia się kilka nawiazań do serii: **Sonic ubrany jest w kostium Jeżołaka. **Kostium Knucklesa może być wzorowany na jego halloweenowym przebraniu z 2017, w którym pojawił się w mediach społecznościowych. **Kostium Shadowa przypomina Vampire Shadowa z gry Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, który z kolei wywodzi się od Halloween Shadowa z Sonic Runners. Na jego paczce na cukierki znajduje się także symbol z logo gry Shadow the Hedgehog. **Rouge i Metal Sonnic noszą kostiumy, które Yuji Uekawa zaprojektował dla nich na Sonic Channel z okazji Halloween w latach odpowiednio 2014 i 2015. **Kostium Amy wydaje się być wzorowany na Gothic Amy z gry Sonic Runners. **Kostium Omegi jest wzorowany an Halloween Omega z gry Sonic Runnners. **Silver przebrany jest za NiGHTS, protagonisty z serii Nights into Dreams. **Cheese nosi na swojej głowie worek, który w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2 można było założyć zwykłym Chao. **Kostum Doktora Eggmana jest wzorowany na jego wczesnym ubiorze ze szkiców koncepcyjnych do gry Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). Na jego paczce pojawia się również symbol Imperium Eggmana. **Paczka na cukierki Amy i Cream przypomina Boo. **Paczka na cukierki Tailsa przypomina Hero Chao i Dark Chao. **Nietoperze na nocnym niebie wydają się być Batbrainami. **Tło okładki wygląda na Pumpkin Hill. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing